


Temptations of the Past (Episode IX Trailer + Spoiler)

by LukaKaiju



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaKaiju/pseuds/LukaKaiju
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order finds the Sith Wayfinder on Mustafar and travels to the fabled Sith Home World Exegol. Upon arrival, hatred fueling his crusade to snuff out the Emperor, Kylo Ren's mind becomes twisted and warped to suit the demands of the "Late" Emperor Palpatine.
Collections: Star Wars





	Temptations of the Past (Episode IX Trailer + Spoiler)

Lightning crashed upon the barren earth as Kylo Ren walked towards the enormous structure. The dark and mist blocking much of his vision beyond the structure, save the ominous lightning strikes. Pulling out his saber, Kylo ignited it to aid in repelling the dark and prepare himself for any inconveniences that the late Emperor may have waiting for him. Flash, lightning struck the ground near Kylo Ren, he suppresses his fear and presses onward into the waiting dark. Fear, anger, and hatred burned inside his heart. The Emperor was here, he could feel it, he sensed a strong presence within the titanic structure. The Emperor had nearly taken his old mentor's life, save Darth Vader who dispatched the Emperor himself. Luke was weak, and now Kylo Ren would have the strength that Luke Skywalker did not. No longer would he live in the shadow of Vader, but become someone far more powerful. Determination burned throughout Kylo Ren, letting the negativity flow through him to embrace the Force with all of his hatred. Flash, lightning crashed. Shelving his thoughts, Kylo began his foray into the black abyss that shrouded this structure.  
The crackling of his saber kept Kylo Ren grounded as lightning continued to assail the temple around him. Through the brief flashes he witnessed towering statues of long dead figures who he could only guess were Ancient Sith Lords. His pace slowed, the frequency of lightning strikes providing an atmosphere of distress and unease. Slowing his pace to a crawl, Kylo Ren stepped forward increasingly cautious, the absence of any opposition merely serving to heighten his unease. Keeping his saber in his line of sight to rely on its fiery glow he noticed a large platform through the screeching lightning strikes. With a triumphant grin and the thought of success he stepped towards the lift, "At last..." The voice came suddenly and boomed with such clarity that Kylo Ren froze, fear gripping him as the voice of the late Emperor spoke to him.  
Fear was nothing! Kylo Ren pressed on to the lift and boarded it. As it descended he caged his emotions and looked around. No, this wasn't fear, he would not be weak! He checked the expanse of blackness on all sides of him, lightning continued to flash and screech even as he descended deeper into the bowels of the Temple. Kylo Ren felt the lift slide into its destination, checking for threats he cautiously stepped off, "My boy..." the booming voice called to him. Kylo Ren hesitated, was he playing right into the hands of the Emperor? No, he alone could kill the Past. He had killed Snoke, he had killed Luke Skywalker, and now he was going to burn the past away by killing the Emperor. Lost in his thoughts he tripped on some rubble, he caught himself and reality came back to him. Crash, twin lightning strikes arced in front of him. No, he had to be careful, he hadn't won yet. He had learned from his mistakes on Crait, how he had let the Resistance slip away while the Dark Side clouded his mind in his lust to kill Luke Skywalker. Yes, if Kylo Ren was to come out of here victorious, he would have to use caution and think through his actions. Kylo Ren crept along the darkened Temple, carefully watching his steps and keeping his eyes ahead. The voice of the Emperor boomed, "I have been every voice..."  
Doubt had wormed his way into Kylo Ren's mind, what did the Emperor mean by that? No, he murdered Snoke, Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader and now the most powerful Force Wielder in the Galaxy. But, the stories of the Empire and the ferocity of Emperor Palatine flashed into his mind almost in unison with the screeching lightning strikes. No, the Past will die, and he would kill it! Crawling along the Temple Kylo Ren noticed movement from robed creatures, though they paid him no mind. They worked on what seemed like Bacta Tanks, strange masses of flesh piled into them. Caution stayed his course, but a morbid curiosity led him by them. Turning to glance at the contents revealed a horrifying image, the late Supreme Leader Snoke. "You have ever heard..." roared the familiar voice of Supreme Leader Snoke in place of the Emperor. With a horrified gaze Kylo Ren saw the dismembered body parts of the late Supreme Leader and quickly averted his gaze back to his destination. Robed creatures continued their silent work, unphased by his presence and the screeching of this unnatural feeling lightning. He had to be strong, he had killed Snoke and now would attempt to kill the Emperor. He froze, a single doubt doubt crossed his mind as a screech filled his ears and a lightning crash blinded him for the briefest of moments. 'What if he couldn't kill the Emperor?' With a deceptive chuckle and a disbelieved shake of his head Kylo Ren convinced himself that he would emerge victorious. He continued on with a frail newfound resolve, the lightning strikes illuminating a wide open area ahead with the feeling of dread and power emanating from that spot. There, there was his destiny, there he would succeed his grandfather! "Inside your head!" boomed the dreaded voice of Darth Vader.  
Kylo Ren pressed on, numb. Snoke, and his Grandfather, all these voices had just been the Emperor? Fear and loss flooded Kylo Ren, and a desire to sever this cycle of manipulation once and for all. He pressed on into the wide expanse within the Temple, the lightning illuminating a wicked stone monument ahead and towering statues of ancient and powerful Sith gazing down at him. This ended here, one way or the other. Kylo Ren briskly picked up his pace and the halls of ancient Sith gave way to a vast expanse. Upon closer inspection Kylo Ren saw the wicked monument more clearly now, like a frozen pitch black flame. A haunting cackle in the voice of the Emperor boomed and resounded. Strings of fear tugged at Kylo Ren, but paid them no heed and buried those emotions deep down. He gave the monument wide berth around to the right, not taking his eyes from this ominous object. Crash, flash, lightning screeched ferociously around the edges of the room. Kylo rounded enough to see a seat masked in shadows. This wasn't a monument, this was a throne. Kylo Ren approached the Throne of the Sith cautiously, gripping his saber tightly and preparing for a sudden assault. As he approached the Throne and stood within arms reach, he looked up to see a hooded and gaunt grinning face briefly illuminated by a crash of lighting.  
Kylo Ren rounded on the figure and pointed his crimson saber towards the figure. Determined, Kylo Ren felt his resolve and ironed out his Will. Only one of them would leave here today.  
Kylo Ren stared down the Emperor, the last obstacle in his way to absolute rule as Supreme Leader. That, and the Scavenger who had bested him twice now. This twinge of anger and regret struck a chord with Kylo Ren, and he wished he could have the power to destroy the Scavenger once and for all. If he could kill the Emperor, surely he will have proven himself more than a match for a Nobody. He needed power, and he would prove himself. Lightning flashed again to reveal the deathly face of the Emperor, and the thought struck him. What if he could use the Emperor? The Emperor had bested Luke Skywalker, and would have succeeded if not for the intervention of his Grandfather. The Emperor had manipulated Darth Vader, and had solidified himself as the sole dominating force in the Galaxy for decades. Yes, Kylo Ren could use him to gain the power that he sought. Kylo Ren listened to what the Emperor had to say, and reinforced his will against the Emperor by threatening to kill him. "The Dark Side of the Force is a Path that Leads to Many Abilites Some May Consider...Unnatural..." The Emperor trailed.  
Interested, Kylo Ren felt the urge to cut down the Emperor subside and replace itself with the urge to learn and understand this power. He threatened the Emperor, calling his bluff. He was here, he could not have died when the Death Star II was destroyed. Or, could he? The Emperor remained solid against the threat Kylo Ren made, who was the one bluffing here Kylo Ren had to think. This was trivial, "What could you give me?" Kylo Ren asked, trying to reaffirm his warring emotions and thoughts that the Emperor was not worth his time.  
"Everything." The Emperor ensnared his heart with a single word. Everything? Before Kylo Ren could contemplate this intoxication proposal the Emperor lifted his gnarled and disfigured hands and the ground began to shake. Kylo Ren found his footing as the ground outside churned and crashed, a vision of a vast fleet of Star Destroyers rising from the earth appeared to him in his mind. The Emperor was not bluffing, in disbelief Kylo Ren understood that he needed the Emperor. He needed him to obtain not only victory, but everything he had ever desired. The Emperor explained that this was the full might of the Final Order, and that the fleet was nearly ready to deploy.  
The Emperor mentioned the scavenger, and through his haze of disbelief and confusion Kylo Ren barked, "Who is she?" With a wicked, satisfied grin the Emperor paused as lightning crashed and screeched around them. Kylo Ren listened intently as the Emperor began, intent to hear the answers that eluded him for so long. The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren gave himself to the Emperor for the promise of power and material gain, he would succeed where his Grandfather had failed. He was Son of Darkness, Heir Apparent to Lord Vader, and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren embraced his destiny following the man that had torn apart an entire government to pave way for his Empire and cleansed the foolish Jedi from the Galaxy.


End file.
